Lubricants are used to reduce friction and associated wear where two components contact each other. In some examples, liquid lubricants may be used. However, in some implementations, use temperatures may result in degradation of the liquid lubricant, so a dry film coating may be used as a lubricant.
In some examples, dry film coatings may include constituents that result in a chemical change in the coating as the temperature of the coating changes. This may result in the coating displaying lubricating properties over a range of temperatures. However, because the lubricating properties are based on the chemical changes in the coating, the lubricating properties may not be stable over multiple thermal cycles (e.g., from low temperature to a high temperature and back to a low temperature).